Chronicles of the Wind & Rain!
by MonkHerrick
Summary: The adventures & story of what made Takeshi, The Everlasting Rain, & Harry, The Vongola's Angel of Death, into who they in Harry Potter & the New Guardian, which is this story's sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the prequel to Harry Potter and the New Guardian and should be read first but can be read second if you want to.

Harry Potter & the New Guardian

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyō Hitman Reborn!

Warning: Rated M for Violence, Language, gore.

Yaoi = Male/Male pairing(s).

Pairing: Pre-slash:Takeshi Yamamoto/Harry Potter

Chapter 1: A Child's Resolve

A five year old Harry watched horrified as his best friend's mother was murdered right in front of them. Blood splattered the two five year-olds. They shivered as the man ran off after Takeshi's father came running in the room with a sword in his hands.

"Are you alright, Harri, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Takeshi's father asked his son & his son's best friend. "Yyeah, tou-san." Takeshi stuttered so badly Tsuyoshi could barely understand his son. Harry didn't respond so he turn to the younger boy.

THUD

* * *

Takeshi screamed as he shot up in bed. Tsuyoshi ran into the room seeing his seven year-old son crying as he gripped his sheets in his fists. "It's alright, Takeshi, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real." He comforted his sobbing son, as he hugged him.

The day had changed the boys from happy go lucky to cold and distant. It saddened Tsuyoshi to see his son and his best friend suffer so much from that dreadful day. He trained both boys with a sword in hope they would never suffer the same fate as his wife.

* * *

The boys were genius' with blades, but Harry preferred daggers over a katana. The two seven year-olds sighed as they walked through the streets looking for the place their target was at.

Heroshi Yanuki was their target. The two were assigned to kill him by their client; Jinko. The red-headed man was eating a bowl of ramen when a dagger pierced through his skull and killed him.

His face landed in the ramen, causing people to scream in panic. A blonde two year-old watch them and smirked. He followed them quietly as they made their way back to Takeshi's house.

* * *

Colonnello smirked as he watches his student's train. "Again, kora." He called out to the two seven year-olds. They had been training under him for six months. Harry groaned loudly as he struggled to stand. "Shimata!" Harry yelped as he rubbed his sore legs.

"I can't move, How am I supposed to do this when I can't stand?" Harry asked his mentor. "That's not my problem now is it, Kora?" Colonnello asked sounding sadistic as he did so, causing shivers to run down both Takeshi & Harry's spines.

"Now get back to you're training before I start shooting you two, you have two more weeks of training with me and you're not going to waste it lounging around, kora!" He shouted at them causing them to stand on shaky legs and get back to their training.

* * *

Harry stared at the picture of their target. "It's him, Keshi-kun." Harry whispered anger filling the seven year- olds body. "So he's the one that killed kaa-san?" Takeshi asked sounding angry. "Yep, and he's part of a mafia family known as the Gelios Famiglia." Harry said helpfully. "Anybody working with a man, whose so cruel he'd kill a five year old boys mother, deserves to die a painful death." Takeshi said in an icy tone of voice.

"So we will kill them all?" Harry sounded worried about something. "Don't worry so much, we can do it. I mean it can't be that hard to kill a bunch of cowards, right, Ha-kun?" Takeshi asked his best friend, who nodded his head unsure of himself.

* * *

Harry used a dagger to slice through a guys arm causing him to pass out from the blood loss. "HAVE MERCY? HAVE MERCY? DID YOU SHOW MY MOTHER MERCY WHEN YOU MURDERED HER IN COLD BLOOD! I WON'T SHOW YOU ANY MERCY WHEN YOU REFUSED TO SHOW MY KAA-SAN ANY. WHAT KIND OF PERSON MURDERS A WOMAN IN FRONT OF HER FIVE YEAR OLD SON AND HIS FRIEND! YOU DESERVE TO TO ROT IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH YOU BASTARD!" Takeshi Yamamoto screamed at the top of his lungs.

His voice was filled with hatred & malice. "I'll show you why they call me the Everlasting Rain, it's because all my victims have felt an endless despair, like it started raining and never stopped." He said in any voice filled with hatred which was directed at his kaa-san's murderer.

Takeshi used his Rain flames to kill the man that had pretty much ruined his childhood. "It's over, we need to leave before the Vindice arrive to arrest us." Harry said as he looked around the streets & inside the warehouse where the Gelios Famiglia had been in.

The streets were coated in a river of blood and flesh, as was the insides of the warehouse.

* * *

"You want to join the Vongola Famiglia?" The Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia asked dumbfounded, but he hid well. Iemitsu Sawada seemed just as stunned as Timoteo was. Suddenly Timoteo started laughing happily. "You two will make fine Rain & Wind Guardians for young Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu give them the Rain & Wind Vongola Rings." Timoteo said firmly.

"Are you sure, they are only nine years old, they may not be ready for them, yet?" Iemitsu protested, until he saw the stern look on Timoteo's face. "They Personify what being the Wind & Rain guardians means. To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away. To become the gentle breeze that buffers both storm & cloud and creates peace." Timoteo said calmly.

Iemitsu sighed but handed Timoteo his half of the Rain & Wind Vongola Rings. Timoteo connected it with his half and hand the two rings to their new bearer. Harry placed the Wind Vongola Ring on his right index finger. While Takeshi placed the Rain Vongola Ring on his left ring finger.

"Welcome to the Vongola Family, Harri-kun, Takeshi-kun. Harri-kun, you will one day take Iemitsu here's place as The External Adviser to the Vongola Famiglia & the Head of the CEDEF, do you understand me?" Timoteo asked the new member of the Vongola Famiglia.

* * *

"Ciaossu." A voice said causing Takeshi & Harry to look stunned at Reborn. "Why is there a baby here?" Harry asked annoyed at the hit-man in front of them. "I'm here to continue you're training. The Vongola Nono asked me to train you." Reborn said calmly, with a cute little smile on his lips.

"I am Reborn." The Arcobaleno said calmly, as Leon transformed into a gun, causing Takeshi to start laughing. "Hahaha! Look he's got a toy gun." Takeshi said laughing until a bullet nearly hits him in the forehead. The only reason he didn't get hit was that he had honed his reflexes to avoid even a bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

The ten year olds were relaxed in their seats in the classroom. "So, Tsunayoshi Sawada, is in this class?" Takeshi chuckled as he nodded his head. "Hehehe. Yep, he is, hopefully we'll stay in his class until he's ready." Takeshi said smiling. Harry was taller than now, about average height for ten year olds, Takeshi was taller than most of his classmates, still.

* * *

"It's too bad, we have to keep an eye on him, after all we have our jobs at Takesushi, & our jobs as members of the Vongola Family. I don't know any ten year olds that have as much stress in their lives as us." Harry whined as he threw a dagger at a target, again.

"We chose to become his guardians, so we must do as we are ordered to do to protect him. He is the Great Sky from which the wind blows & the rain falls." Takeshi reminded his best friend, who only scowled in response. Takeshi sliced through the dagger that was thrown at him.

"Who's there?" Harry demanded as he settled himself in a stance held two daggers ready to throw at the assailant. Fon stepped out from behind a tree. "You two are my new students. Are you both okay with that?" The martial artist asked calmly, as he eyed them.

Harry & Takeshi stared at each other before staring at Fon. "Alright." Takeshi said amused by the fact that a third Arcobaleno would be their teacher. 'I will always view Colonnello as my master (1).' They both thought to themselves, as Fon began the basics of their new training.

* * *

Harry smiled slightly as he watched Takeshi try out for the baseball team. "He's good." Fon whispered as sat on his student's shoulder. "Yeah, he is, he's perfect." Harry sounded love struck (2), which amused the martial artist a lot.

"Do you have a crush on him, perhaps?" The Storm Arcobaleno asked the eleven year old. Harry's cheeks turned crimson red from embarrassment, causing Fon to chuckle softly. "I understand, it's just a crush, & I won't tell him."

"Although you should tell him, you might find he feels the same way as you, Harri." The Storm Arcobaleno said calmly to a furiously protesting Harry. Fon rolled his eyes as he listened to the protests from Harry.

* * *

Takeshi watched as Harry tried out for the Kickboxing Club (3). Fon was impressed with his student's ability at kickboxing. He glanced at Takeshi, who was smiling dreamily, causing him to chuckle to himself. 'My students are at the very least amusing.' He thought to himself.

Afterwards, the two made their way to Takesushi. Harry twitched violently as they stepped into the packed restaurant. "Harri, I know it's not you're shift, but were packed so can you please help by waiting tables?" Takeshi's father asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess, sorry Keshi-kun." Harry said apologetically to his best friend & crush. Takeshi waved it off, with a smile. "It's alright, Ha-kun, I'll help you, too." Takeshi said with his usual smile on his face.

A smile formed on Harry's lips, at that. "Thanks, Keshi-kun." He said, as he went into the back room to get his apron. After putting it on, he came back out front and started getting people's orders.

* * *

"Holy Tuna!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto exclaimed, worrying Harry & Takeshi instantly. "Are you okay, dad/Uncle?" The two eleven year olds asked in unison, making him chuckle in amusement. "I'm alright, it's just we've never had this many customers before." He said laughing in a manner that was similar to Takeshi.

Takeshi looked annoyed as did Harry. "You had us worried, dad, please don't do that again." He stressed to his father. "Alright, at least we are finished now, right?" He asked his son & his son's best friend.

"Yeah, at least we are finished with all that serving." Harry said smiling slightly, despite previous annoyance with Takeshi's dad's antics. "Hahaha! I am exhausted, I'm going to take a nap.

"I am also going to take a nap, do you mind if I sleep in your room, Keshi?" Harry asked tiredly. "Sure, Ha-kun, come on." Takeshi exclaimed, as he dragged his best friend up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Those two will end up dating soon, won't they, Fon?" Tsuyoshi asked amused at his son's antics. "Yes, they will, old friend." Fon said as he sipped some tea.

* * *

Takeshi stretched his muscles, and groaned as he stepped into the classroom, tiredly. "Nice of you two to join us." The teacher said angry at the two late boys. "Sorry, we got lost on the road of life." Harry said making everyone, but him & Takeshi, sweat drop.

"He's not serious, is he?" A boy asked confused about the words. "Of course he is, He's Harri Potter, the most serious guy here." Another boy whispered back to his friend. "Yes, well sit down and do your work." Their teacher said annoyed at the stupid response.

Harry grumbled about disrespecting teachers, while Takeshi just laughed it off, as usual. "What a bunch of monkeys." Hana sneered, earning her a scowl from Harry and a laugh from Takeshi. "She'd be a good member of the Vongola family, we should try and recruit her as the moon guardian." Harry pointed out, amusing Takeshi.

"We should." He agreed with his best friend and crush.

* * *

Harry smiled slightly as he watched Takeshi try out for the baseball team. "He's good." Fon whispered as sat on his student's shoulder. "Yeah, he is, he's perfect." Harry sounded love struck (2), which amused the martial artist a lot.

"Do you have a crush on him, perhaps?" The Storm Arcobaleno asked the eleven year old. Harry's cheeks turned crimson red from embarrassment, causing Fon to chuckle softly. "I understand, it's just a crush, & I won't tell him."

* * *

Author's Note:

(1): Colonnello trained them first, and the most out of the three Arcobaleno that have trained him, Colonnello trains them from when they were five all the way until they were eight, whereas Reborn teaches them from when they turn nine until they are almost ten & Fon teaches them for a year and a half. They started seeing Colonnello like I-pin sees Fon, as their master.

(2): Harry's not in love yet people, he's only eleven years old right now, no it's only a crush at this point, he won't actually fall in love until he's sixteen years old, until then it's just a huge crush.

(3): Harry will be Sasagawa Ryōhei's rival seeing as Harry's the kickboxing club's captain & Ryohei's the Boxing clubs captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Takeshi chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "I sort of feel bad for the guy, don't you? I mean, we are basiclly stalking him.." Takeshi said amused as always, as Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Of course, we're not stalking him, we are just following him around to make sure he's not in any danger." As Harry finished saying that though, he realized how stalkerish it sounded. "Yeah, that sounded worse than how I put it." Takeshi said chuckling softly to himself.

"Yeah it did." Harry laughed along with the baseball player. The thirteen year olds watched the soon to be Vongola Deciomo as he handed back his test to be graded a no doubt low grade. "Man, he's just down right pathetic." Harry said as he handed his own test to the teacher along with Takeshi's.

"Yeah it was, I aced it." Takeshi said as the two leaned against a wall, watching the chaos unfold. "Why should I join you monkeys?" Hana demanded as they followed her to the roof to eat lunch. "Hahaha! You'd be a perfect Moon Guardian, Hana. Please at least think about it, for me?" Harry said pouting, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, but only because you asked me to, Potter." She said as she glared at the Rain & Wind Guardians.

* * *

Harry sighed as moved the stances of a form of martial arts known as Bōjutsu or the Art of The Bo Staff. The young Wind Guardian was a genius when it came to different forms of martial arts. He fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Darn it, I still need to work on stamina." The raven haired Wind Guardian said as finally caught his breath.

CLANG!

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the clearing as the two 13 year old boys glared at each other. If anybody was in the clearing or the next ten minutes to watch them fight, they'd be gaping at how fast & precise the two teen's strikes were.

* * *

PANT PANT PANT!

"Wow, It's been a while since I've had a workout like that." The swordsman said as he and Harry unpacked their lunch, which Harry made for them. "It's to bad, Fon-sensei had to leave." Harry said as he ate a sandwich. "Yeah, to bad, but I'm glad we can finally spend some time alone, Ha-kun." Takeshi said as he turned his head away blushing a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame (1).

"Keshi-kun, I-i l-like yyyou, wwould you bbe mmy b-boyriend?" The raven-haired teen asked his best friend, blushing a bright red color. "YES!" He exclaimed, then he blushed as he realized he had sounded way to eager. "Hehehe! I mean okay, whatever." Takeshi said in a cool manner, causing Harry to giggle & blush bright red.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"Where are Potter & Yamamoto?" The teacher asked his class, who looked just as clueless.

_**Back With Harry & Yamamoto**_

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed. He looked paler than normal & felt like crap. "You're burning up Ha-kun, you need rest." Takeshi exclaimed as he pushed his new boyfriend back into bed. "Stay in bed, you're not going to school, and neither am I, I'm staying here to take care of you." The Rain Guardian exclaimed as he ran out of the room to make Chicken Noodle Soup for his boyfriend.

* * *

Authors Note:

(1): This is about four months before Harry Potter & the New Guardian.


End file.
